Ceramic Bloon/Strategies
Tips * Prefer towers that have a fast rate of attack such as Super Monkeys, upgraded Bomb Towers, or Mortar Towers. * Don't use darts (unless you have a Super Monkey) as it takes 10 hits to pop a Ceramic Bloon. * It takes 10 hits of a bomb tower without Frag Bombs upgrade to pop a Ceramic Bloon, even with the MOAB mauler upgrade. * The only effect Corrosive Glue has on Ceramic Bloons is that the bloon will take damage after some seconds. However, it won't destroy the Ceramic. * Use Ice Towers to slow down the bloons and give you more time. Especially effective upgrades to use would be Permafrost and Arctic Wind. * Get the Deadly Precision upgrade for Sniper Monkey in BTD 5. It can pop the Ceramic Bloons in one shot! ** However, if this is your only defense against Ceramic Bloons, it's recommended to get more than one of them, as they fire slowly. * Use powerful spread damage attack towers, like a Super Monkey, to affect its children and more quickly weaken it. * Unless you have Premium Upgrades, even a experienced BTD player should tread carefully when using Dart Monkeys (unless it has the Juggernaut upgrade). ** It is advisable to get two or three Juggernauts so that they can strip Ceramics of their first layers instantly. * Be very careful when using glue towers. Glue may be useful to affect all of its children, but a glued ceramic is NO SIMPLE MATTER. Tread carefully. Strategies Enter strategies below. Strategy 1 As stated above when facing Ceramic Bloons use towers with a high rate of fire. Super Monkeys, Mortar Towers (when upgraded to Mortar Battery or the Big One), and Bomb Towers (especially Bloon Impacts) are effective. Road Spikes also work, but they will only pop the Ceramic layer before being used up. Strategy 2 Artillery Batteries (Lv4 (path 2) Mortars) can quite easily strip them down to zebra bloons, especially if a tier 3 Specialty Building for them is in use. If these are locked, try using two Bloon Busters (Lv3 (path 1) Mortars). Strategy 3 Have a Bloon Liquefier (Tier 4 Glue Gunner, Path 1) near the start. The Ceramic layer will be easily popped as well as its descendants. Strategy 4 Use a Super Monkey or a Dartling gun because they both shoot very fast. It's advisable to upgrade them first, of course. Strategy 5 If you use Rays Of Doom you can just totally obliterate them, even in huge numbers. NOTE: 2 Rays Of Doom can pop even a BFB without too much risk, so one is sufficient for ceramic bloons. Strategy 6 Use Arctic Wind(Ice tower level 3 path 1 $6500) or Viral Frost(Ice tower level 4 path 1 $6000) to freeze almost all the bloons. Then, use several Robo-monkeys(Supermonkey level 3 path 2(Even with darts they can pop lead and frozen bloons!)) with Dragon breath wizards(monkey wizard level 3 path 2). Or, if you're trying to save money, an Arctic Wind and Sun God combo is good enough. Strategy 7 Spike Factories upgraded to Path 1 Upgrade 3 Spike Ball Factory, they can beat ceramic bloons pretty easily. However, they can only handle a few. Also use two Juggernauts to get the first layer off bloons, and other towers to finish them. Stategy 8 Glue Gunners path 1 upgrade 4 Bloon Liquefier can beat entire Ceramic bloons in 1.8 seconds, and sniper monkeys upgraded to Deadly Presision path 1 upgrade 3 can beat a Ceramic in 1 shot. Strategy 9 Use a 3-x Spike Factory at the end of a long track. Strategy 10 Use a Bomb Tower upgraded to Bloon Impact. Strategy 11 Spiked Mines are incredibly good at defeating Ceramic bloons, especially if placed fairly late in the track. They can even handle large hoards of them on longer tracks. Strategy 12 A 4-2 Mortar can easily strip five layers off of a bloon, and does five damage to Ceramic bloons, and they can also burn off a layer every couple of seconds, so a Big One can easily deal with a few ceramics... and a few can destroy all of them. Strategy 13 An X-4 Monkey Ace's ability can easily destroy unlimited ceramic bloons. However, the cooldown is fairly long. Strategy 14 A 3:x Sniper monkey can take out an entire ceramic bloon in one shot, use multiple for best results. Strategy 15 A single Sun God can destroy entire storms of ceramic bloons by itself, just make sure to grant it a way to detect camos... Strategy 16 All you need for levels with only bloons up to ceramic bloons are simply an Arctic Wind at the front slowing down the bloons and a 4/2 spectre. Strategy 17 2 Spectres can easily pop large amounts of ceramics, especially if they're in tight groups. This is because of their high fire rate of bombs. Strategy 18 3 or more 4/2 ninjas can easily defeat a ceramic or four. Be careful, though, because those few 4/2 ninjas won't be able to beat a whole bunch of ceramics, like in Round 63. Strategy 19 Only works in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. Use Bloonchippers. They suck up ceramics, and don't spit them out until the entire ceramic shell is popped. Though you should probably buy a few of them, and at least upgrade them to 3,2 or 2,3. Strategy 20 Get 2 Robo-Monkeys with Plasma Vision (2/3) and you can pop just about any number of ceramic bloons. the only exceptions are the rounds where there are massive bunches of ceramic bloons. On these rounds the ceramics won't be popped instantly but will be popped by 3/4 of the way round on Monkey Lane. Strategy 21 Place a Bomb Tower upgraded to 4/2. Next to it put a Glue Gunner upgraded to 4/2 (Note that this only works if there is a fair amount of Ceramic Bloons. If you are dealing with a massive line of tightly packed Ceramic Bloons, upgrade the glue gunner to 2/4. The glue hose will usualy glue all the Ceramic Bloons every single time.) The Bloon Liquifier will pop all the layers of the Ceramic Bloon pretty quickly. If you want, also place a Ice Tower with the Arctic Wind upgrade. This will help the Bloon Liquifier glue more bloons before they get out of range. Strategy 22 If placed at a bend, a 4,2 Ice Tower and a 4,2 Ring of Fire can take care of any non-boss Bloon that comes in it's radius, even Ceramics, unless a huge amount enter. Strategy 23 If in the right position on Park Path, The Rink, Space Truckin', and Bloon Circles, a Glaive lord (4-X) and a Bloon Impact Cluster Bomb Tower (4-2) can destroy a large horde of Ceramic Bloons. Strategy 24 A few 2, 3 Boomerang Towers, 4, 0 Dart Monkeys, 4,2 Glue Gunners, 3,2 Spike Factories, or 4,2 Monkey Aces work well with Ceramics. Abilities like Bloon Annihilation, Ground Zero, Super Monkey Fan Club(with other 2,3 Dart Monkeys, of course), or the Boomerang Tower's ability work too. Category:Strategies